Developed is a technique that detects an object by a plurality of imaging devices and inputs a plurality of obtained images to a computer to acquire a three-dimensional shape of the object (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-134546
When information indicating a positional relation between the imaging devices that detect the object is insufficient, it is difficult to associate a plurality of detection results obtained from the imaging devices with each other with high precision.